In recent years, exchanging electronic information via a network has become widespread due to the spread of computers and the advance of network techniques. This has been promoting the replacement of conventional paper-based office operations by network-based operations.
In companies, knowledge management for utilizing knowledge or information of individuals for the entire organization is becoming an essential management technique. Many companies have their database systems to accumulate information from employees as electronic files therein. Employees also can access the files accumulated in the in-house database via a network. Thus, business efficiency can be improved in the whole organization.
For example, when multiple employees cooperatively work on a task (hereinafter such task is called “cooperative task”), a manager such as a project leader creates a schedule for the task. The schedule file created by the manager is then stored in an in-house database. Thereafter, persons concerned refer to the schedule file and manage their own schedules with scheduler software or the like.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-290804